


Full Circle

by anniesardors



Series: Like a Love Song [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniesardors/pseuds/anniesardors
Summary: After two years of dating, Jay takes Hailey back to the same bar where it all began with one plan in mind: asking her to marry him.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: Like a Love Song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151000
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of the Upstead Valentine's Love Song Challenge on Tumblr. Today's prompt was "Copy Comic" by Robert Francis. This song always makes me think of the scene in the bar where they first get together, so then this little number was born. 
> 
> Side note: This story goes with a previous one I wrote "Ask that Pretty Girl to Dance." This fic is basically the longer version/the missing scene from something in that story. You don't need to read that one to understand this one, but it does not hurt (plus I really like that story not going to lie)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Throughout his life, Jay has done many terrifying things. He left to fight a war at just eighteen and he spent the majority of his twenties seeing unspeakable horrors as a ranger. When he returned stateside, he walked into a new type of war working as a cop on the streets of Chicago. He has seen pain and fire and death.

And yet, he thinks that this might be the most scared he has ever been.

The lights are dim in the bar and the music is soft. It feels familiar and homey, despite the fact that they have only been here a few times. Maybe it's because this small little bar holds so many memories.

It's the bar where he first kissed her all those years ago.

Hailey sits in front of him now, two years older and two years wiser, but still the same beautiful and strong detective he fell in love with. She looks more relaxed tonight than she did back then, a job offer from the FBI not looming over their heads. But, Jay on the other hand, he feels the same nerves he did that night, but somehow they have only intensified.

A little over two years ago, in this very bar, he kissed her for the first time and his world immediately changed. He thought it was only fitting that he bring her back to this bar the night he was going to propose.

She is in black jeans and a denim jacket, her long blonde hair down instead of up in its signature ponytail. It's a Saturday night in late May and he convinced her that they deserve a night out, just the two of them. She happily obliged after the long week they had, ready to have a few drinks and get some alone time.

"You remember the first time we came here?" She asks, her almost empty glass pressed to her lips.

It's hard not to remember that night and that kiss. The first time he kissed her felt like breathing for the first time after drowning.

"Yeah, I think I remember." He says teasingly. "I think we kissed?"

"More like you finally made a move." She giggles. It is not the first time during their relationship that she has teased him about how long it took for him to admit that he liked her, but the teasing always only went so far, because she was guilty of hiding her feelings as well.

"I was waiting for the right moment." He reasons, spinning his own empty glass gently in his right hand. "Like a gentleman."

"Which is code for you were waiting for me to say something first."

"One hundred percent." He deadpans her and she lets out a laugh that is a little too loud for the soft tone of the bar.

It's the truth-he had been waiting for her to say something first, out of self-preservation. Because he had lost so many people and he had barely survived, but he knew losing her-that was something he could not handle. So, he waited.

"You're lucky it all worked out for you." She hums softly.

"Trust me, I know."

She flashes him a soft smile and it takes him back to the smiles she threw him that night two years ago. If only he knew then how wonderful falling in love with Hailey Upton would be.

"It makes you think." He says. "A lot's happened in two years."

She nods. "Favorite memory from the past two years?"

He shakes his head. "I can't pick just one."

"Humor me."

His brain runs through two years of moments, from falling in love to moving in together. There's lazy Sundays and countless dates. Or he could choose waking up next to her or going to bed beside her. There's a million moments he could choose.

"First time we said I love you. We were dancing in your kitchen and I just knew I would never love anyone as much as I love you." A loving grin grows on his face as the memory comes back, him holding her close in his arms, swaying gently in the kitchen to the song playing on her phone. "And then you told me that you loved me too and I knew I was ruined."

His last comment makes her scrunch her face at him in the way she does when she tries to pretend she is annoyed with him, but she is secretly happy. It's an expression he never discovered until they started dating, but he thinks it is one of his favorite sides of her.

"Your turn."

Hailey takes a moment to think. "I mean I think our first kiss will always be my favorite...but you remember our first date once Covid was over?"

"Navy Pier." He hums, knowing what date she is referring to. Up until that point, most of their dates had been take out nights at home or going to the occasional bar where they knew they could be safe. It was a few months into their relationship before they were doing the normal experiences like dinner and movies.

But, once things were safe, they took a night and spent it on the Pier. They walked around for hours, laughing and seeing the sights. They are junk food and they held hands as they strolled through the Crystal Gardens. They watched street performers and gazed at the water and city lights until they were both too tired to stand.

"Yeah." She continues."It felt like the first time we got to go out and just be a normal couple. I had wanted that for us for such a long time."

As if like magnets, his hands reach over the table for hers, his thumb softly grazing her skin. After hearing her words and seeing how beautiful she looks in the lowlight of the bar, the bar where it all started, he knows he can't wait any longer.

"What do you say we get out of here and we go for a walk along the riverwalk?"

She nods happily and he quickly waves the bartender over so they can get the check. He feels that same determination now that he felt when he first kissed her two years ago and he is intent on asking her to marry him as soon as he can.

\---------------------------------

The air is still warm as they stroll along the river walk, his fingers lazily intertwined with hers. Hailey is quiet for most of their walk, gazing out over the water at the Chicago skyline. She has mentioned many times throughout their relationship that she loves how Chicago looks at night, prompting them to have many dates like this one, just walking outside and enjoying the view and the other's company.

So, when it came time to figure out where he would do the actual proposal, Jay knew he wanted it to be by the water and the lights. He wanted a view of the city that brought them together, the city where they fell in love.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Her eyes are still on the tall buildings and her voice is small but happy. He just hums in response, more focused on the sight of her than the skyline. He loves the way that she looks at the lights like it's the first time she has seen the city views. Every time she is captivated and every time he is left in awe of the woman standing in front of him.

She is beautiful, surrounded by the shining of the lights and the calmness of the water. The city lights and the water make him think of her because she is bright and peaceful, breathtaking and powerful. Her presence is more mesmerizing than any view, though, and there will never be a day when he is not blown away by her.

He stops walking and when Hailey feels his movement stop, she turns around, a confused look on her face growing as he drops her hand.

"You good?" She says sweetly as he removes himself from her embrace and moves to stand in front of her.

"Never better." He tells her honestly, before taking a deep breath. Here it goes.

"Hails, you are the best thing in my life. You have constantly pushed me to be better and made me want to be better." He sees a smile creep up on her face as she realizes what is going on and it gives him the courage to continue. He is not one for expressing how he feels through words, but she deserves to hear this and know truly how much he loves her.

"I can't imagine my life without you." He continues, digging in his coat pocket to pull out the ring box. "And I know our lives are chaotic, but whatever comes, I want you to be my side."

The wind is blowing against them, rustling through her hair as she flicks a small tear that is forming in her eyes. She is grinning ear to ear with watery eyes and he thinks to himself she has never looked so beautiful.

"So," He kneels and pops open the box. "Hailey Anne Upton, will you-"

"Yes."

He chuckles slightly. "You didn't let me finish."

"Then hurry up and ask me so I can say yes." Typical Hailey, but he loves this woman, impatience and all.

"Will you marry me?"

He barely hears her whisper yes as she pulls him up from his kneeling position and kisses him quickly. He can feel her smiling against his lips and pulls her tight against him. They spend a few moments like that before they separate, breathless, and he smiles at her, pulling the ring out of the box and gently putting it on her finger.

"I love you." She tells him in a breathy whisper as he rests his forehead against hers. They are wrapped up in their own little world and he does not care that some people are stopping to stare or yell congratulations, because he is too happy to focus on anything else but her.

"I love you too."

"Even though I interrupted you while you were proposing?" She leans back and his hands are sturdy on her back, keeping her body ever close to his.

"You've never been good at waiting for me to make a move." An amused chuckle escapes her lips at his poor attempt for a joke. He kisses her forehead lightly before sliding his hands across her waist, eventually grasping her hand to lead her slowly to his truck so they can go home and properly celebrate.

"We're going to get married." She thinks aloud in a happy, soft tone.

When he sees the smile painted on her lips, he feels his heart beat faster. "I can't wait."

"You're going to be stuck with me forever now." Hailey teases. "You know that, right?"

"Nowhere else I'd rather be."

The brick walls and soft lights of the bar come into view and his mind can't help but go back to that first night in the bar. Back then, he had been so scared she was going to leave. He thought he was going to lose her forever and he would never get the chance to tell her how he felt. The two of them would never get their shot.

But as they walk past the bar, her hand still firmly in his, his thumb grazes over her fingers and finds the ring that he just placed there. Two years ago he did not lose her forever and he got the chance to tell her how he felt. They got their chance and they fell in love and now they were here, happier than ever.

The first time they went to this bar, he thought he was going to lose her. This time, he got her for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> As always, follow me on tumblr anniesardors for more fics, to leave prompts, and to talk all things upstead!


End file.
